In the past, confidential data files were stored in floppy disks or were delivered via networks that require passwords or that use encryption coding for security. Confidential documents can be sent by adding safety seals and impressions during delivering. However, the aforesaid are exposed to the risks of breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of information.
More recently, there is an ongoing trend towards the use of miniaturized, portable computer peripheral devices to store confidential data. In certain cases, such peripheral devices have been reduced to “pocket size”, meaning that they can literally be carried in a user's pocket in the same manner as a wallet or set of keys. One example of particular interest, in which context the present invention will be described herein, is a “flash disk”, “Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive”, or simply “USB device”.
USB flash drives are available in various shapes and forms. The USB flash drive uses a USB (male) plug connector to be coupled to a USB (female) plug socket (port) provided on a host device such as a PC. A problem associated with USB flash drives is that the USB (male) plug connector must be kept covered when not in use in order to prevent contamination of the contact pads, which would prevent the USB device from operating properly when plugged into a (female) plug socket connected to a host system. The USB flash drive generally includes a metal or plastic casing and a cap which is screwed or otherwise attached to the casing over the USB plug connector during transport (non-operation) periods. When operation of the USB flash drive is desired, the USB plug connector is accessed by removing the cap from the casing, thus exposing the plug connector for insertion into the host system port. When the desired operation is completed, the USB flash drive is pulled to extract the plug connector from the port, and then the cap is reattached onto the casing over the plug connector.
A problem with conventional removable-cap-type USB flash drives is that, once the cap is removed, it may be lost or forgotten, thereby exposing the plug connector to contamination or damage during subsequent transport periods, thereby risking failure of the USB flash drive and the loss of valuable information.
A conventional solution for the problem of keeping the plug connector clean during transport without using a detachable cap is to provide a USB device with a retractable plug connector in which an actuator is used to retract the plug connector into the device housing during transport, and to deploy (extend) the plug connector from an opening in the front of the housing for plugging into a host system during operation. Conventional USB devices that utilize retracting actuators are referred to as “pen-type” USB devices, and utilize a press-push (thumb-button) actuator accessible by way of a slot defined in a side or edge wall of the housing.
A problem with conventional pen-type USB devices is that the press-push actuator can become fouled or otherwise jam after repeated use, which can cause the actuator to become painful to operate, and may fail entirely, thereby causing the loss of valuable information.
What is needed is a retractable portable computer peripheral device that overcomes the problems associated with conventional retractable structures. What is particularly needed is a high quality retractable USB device that has a very low production cost, and provides a reliable deploying mechanism that allows a user to comfortably apply a significant actuating force.